Gaining Attention
by Kuro Mitsu
Summary: Kakashi decides to tease his boyfriend into giving him some much-needed attention. IruKaka, yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**AN: **Just a short oneshot, more a drabble really, inspired by FaiNeko who has become my muse recently.

Warnings: yaoi (boy/boy), lime-ish action

**Gaining Attention**

Kakashi was so horny. His boyfriend of two years, Iruka, was busy reading essays he'd assigned his class and seeming oblivious to the not-so-subtle looks Kakashi was sending him. He'd assigned his academy students to write a five hundred word essay on why they wanted to become ninja. He'd been hard at work going through the large stack of papers for the last hour, and Kakashi eyed the remainder of the pile with a frown. Iruka was only halfway through and Kakashi was really wanting the brunet's attention _now_.

The two men were in Iruka's apartment. Kakashi tended to stay there more often than his own these days; he loved being there simply because Iruka was there. And he had a much bigger and softer bed. Kakashi loved sleeping in that bed; the pillows and sheets smelled just like Iruka, and Kakashi loved being wrapped in the warm cotton material surrounded by his boyfriend's earthy scent.

He was sitting on Iruka's tan leather couch, reclining back as he waited impatiently for him to finish his reading. His face mask was on the coffee table where he'd discarded it after entering the apartment. Kakashi never wore his mask while he was alone with Iruka. He was in a plain t-shirt and denim jeans instead of his jonin attire, the leather jacket he'd worn hung on the coatrack next to the front door; normally he'd just dump it wherever he felt like in his home, but Iruka was insistent that his apartment remain neat and tidy at all times. His orange Icha Icha book was in the pocket of said jacket instead of its usual spot in his hand. Iruka didn't really like seeing him reading the porn book so he kept it put up while he was with the slightly younger man.

A lone dark eye ran appreciatively over the chunin. The man was hunched over his dining table, school papers in a neat stack as the single overhead light gave a soft illumination over him. Iruka's tanned skin appeared darker in the low light, shadows playing across his face as Kakashi studied his profile. His chunin vest was hung next to Kakashi's jacket, leaving him in a dark blue turtleneck with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his headband sitting on the table beside him. Iruka's scar across his nose was nearly hidden by the play of light, and the small oval wire-framed glasses perched on his nose raised the sex appeal for Kakashi. Something about seeing those spectacles on his lover brought to mind 'naughty librarian'.

That dark brown hair Kakashi loved to run his fingers through was free of its normal ponytail, the rich chocolate strands resting on broad shoulders. Those sinfully dark eyes were focused so seriously on what he was reading, making Kakashi almost desperate for that same attention to be directed at him instead. But he knew once Iruka was in sensei mode virtually nothing could divert his attention until he was done with what he was doing.

Kakashi felt like grumbling as he watched the chunin place an essay on top of the stack and reach for another. Don't get him wrong, he was enjoying watching his lover at work, but he was having such perverted thoughts in his head and getting all hot, his head starting to spin as his blood ran fast.

A smirk suddenly settled on full lips as Kakashi stood and sauntered close to the brunet. Iruka didn't even glance his way as he came to stand in the doorway to the kitchen. While sitting on the sofa he'd decided to make his own move to 'motivate' his lover into giving him attention. He'd done this a few times before when he wanted to bring Iruka's sole focus on him and nothing else. A little tease show would do the trick nicely.

Propping himself comfortably against the wall, Kakashi ran his left hand up the black material of his t-shirt, his fingertips trailing over his abdomen up to his chest. He began caressing his left pectoral muscle slowly, his visible eye closing to half-mast as he moaned softly. He dragged his blunt nails lightly over the shirt-covered skin, moving upwards to his bared neck. His right hand slid down to the waistband of his jeans, inching down over the somewhat rough fabric and coming to rest on his clothed erection. He gasped as he palmed himself, the touch of his hand on his denim-covered cock causing him to whine and tilt his head back a little. He missed seeing the interested glance Iruka shot him, or the brunet getting a glint in his eye as he leaned back in his chair to watch Kakashi.

Spiky silver hair flopped over the headband hiding his Sharingan eye, the ends at the back reaching down to the base of his neck. The light shone off the pale strands, making them almost glow. The pale skin at his throat and upper chest was exposed, making Iruka want to lick that patch of flesh just above his shirt. His mouth went dry at the sight; it wasn't often he got to see Kakashi let go like this, and he was going to enjoy watching his lover as long as he could before he lost control and jumped the man.

Kakashi's hand tugged at his bulge through his pants, touching the head of his penis through the slightly coarse material. He brushed the head of his cock slowly, the thin cotton of his boxers and the thicker denim sliding over the sensitive crown making him shudder in pleasure. He moved his fingers back and forth, his body jerking slightly every time he rubbed over his slit, causing more moans to escape.

As he touched himself he imagined it was Iruka's hand caressing him. He began stroking himself harder, his breath coming out in harsh pants. He didn't hear the sound of a chair quietly scraping the hardwood floor as it was pushed back from the table or the sound of Iruka walking around the table towards him.

Kakashi's moans increased in volume as his hand worked faster, his other arm now hanging limply at his side. His exposed eye was closed as his head tipped back, using the wall to support his now weak knees to stay standing. His body was shaking slightly as his hand worked, then suddenly he felt a large hand close over his own and warm lips fasten to his throat. A smug smile broke out on his face as Iruka mouthed the spot just under his ear while leading him towards the bedroom, his own hardness pressing into Kakashi's thigh.

'Works every time…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**AN:** Ok, so I've decided to continue this; it's going to be a sort of teaser drabble series. I already have the next chapter in mind, so it shouldn't take too long before it's ready to post. And I also want to mention that I am now on a new site. You can find me under the same penname (Kuro Mitsu) on yourfanfiction . com (ignore the spaces); all my stories – in their full versions as the site allows MA content – will be posted there as well as here and AFF.

**Drabble #2**

Kakashi sat on the loveseat in Iruka's apartment, mask absent, reclining back on the arm as he watched Iruka. The book he'd been reading – a novel, not his beloved Icha Icha – was lying in his lap, pages open to where he'd left off. His attention had been focused on his book until he'd glanced up and caught sight of Iruka. The chunin was sitting quietly on the couch, reading his own book. Kakashi liked times like this, when everything was calm and still, just the two of them together in their own world.

But as he'd begun studying the brunet across from him he'd started having thoughts of what lay under those nice, slightly form-fitting clothes Iruka was wearing. They'd been out to a late lunch earlier, Iruka meeting with a fellow chunin whom Kakashi knew only by name but never actually conversed with. The man was also a teacher at the academy and he and Iruka were fairly good friends. Iruka had invited him to lunch with them and had ended up talking about work more than anything. And since he'd gotten the afternoon off Iruka had foregone his normal chunin attire and had dressed simply in civilian clothing. His black slacks and dark blue polo showed off his nice physique.

As he'd watched his lover talk and how sexy he was when he was in serious sensei mode, Kakashi 's thoughts had drifted to the previous night after he'd teased Iruka into basically pouncing on him. The things those clever hands had done, that oh-so-gifted mouth, both working his body with a skill that surpassed nearly all their previous times together.

Feeling his body heating up at the memories and the sight of his lover's body sitting just scant feet away – those hard muscles encased in satiny tanned skin, that silky dark hair, his _very_ talented fingers – Kakashi set his book aside and stood up. He'd changed into a pair of pajama pants he kept here along with a plain white t-shirt; he was glad he'd done that now as a naughty plan formed in his mind.

Slipping his pajama pants down low on his hips, Kakashi adjusted his cock so his tip was just peeking out of his waistband. He then began rubbing his thighs as he walked over to Iruka. He lifted his shirt to just above his stomach, running his fingers over the expanse of pale flesh now exposed.

"Iruka," his voice was low and sweet as he spoke, "I'm feeling hot."

Iruka's head turned towards Kakashi when he heard his name called. A smile threatened to break free from Kakashi's lips as he heard Iruka almost choke on air as those coffee-brown eyes met the sight of the jonin in front of him. A tan arm extended out to Kakashi, and he moved forward to grasp the hand in his own. His body was tingling in expectation, his skin hot and cold at the same time with a thrum of excitement running through his whole being. He came to stand in front of Iruka, who leaned forward and licked that naked skin displayed so sexily before him.

Kakashi's hands buried in thick chestnut colored hair, the soft strands sifting through his fingers as Iruka licked a path over his abdomen, his eyes shutting halfway at the pleasurable sensation. A satisfied smile settled on his lips as Iruka abruptly stood and guided Kakashi towards the bedroom, his hands never leaving Kakashi's body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

**AN:** All these drabbles are based on actual events/dates between FaiNeko and his boyfriend, so he really has become my muse lately (along with his boyfriend).**^_^**

**Drabble #3**

A rumble of thunder in the distance had Kakashi looking above him with a bit of worry. Dark clouds could be seen moving across the evening sky, blocking the bright half-moon out at brief intervals. Iruka's hand tightened around his own as Kakashi fell behind just a bit. A refreshing wind blew around the two men, a stark relief from the day's heat.

They were taking one of their weekly walks around the block. Sometimes they'd go to the nearby park, but other times, like tonight, they would simply walk around the neighborhood. He loved their summer walks together; it was a time for them to relax while just being together, the temperature dropping as night fell to cool them off from the heat of the day.

They continued walking, just a stroll really, enjoying the sights of the village in the dusk. The walkway was dark, the little bit of light from the constantly hiding moon casting shadows on the sidewalk and surrounding buildings. It was relatively quiet, the bustle of everyday life muted as most of the villagers had retreated inside their homes for the night. Kakashi sidled closer to Iruka, almost hugging his side as they ambled along.

The thunder suddenly boomed closer, signaling that the storm was quickly moving in. A streak of lightning lit up the sky, the clouds now completely obscuring the moon and blocking off its light. Iruka pulled Kakashi with him under a large tree just as the first drops of rain fell. The water was surprisingly chilly, causing Kakashi to quiver just a little at the cold water hitting his skin. He'd neglected to bring a sweater, wearing only a t-shirt and jeans; as it was the beginning of summer he'd honestly thought he wouldn't need one, a decision he was regretting now.

As the rain fell harder, the tree's canopy failed to properly protect them from the shower. Within minutes both men were soaked, their clothes fully saturated with water. Kakashi was now shivering, his arms wrapped around himself trying to stay warm. Seeing his lover shaking so hard in the cold, Iruka pulled Kakashi into his side to cover him with his light jacket. The grey-haired man gave a grateful smile as he huddled against Iruka, the brunet's warmth seeping through his clothes as he hugged him around the waist. Kakashi lowered his mask and brushed his lips over Iruka's in a brief kiss, meeting Iruka's dark eyes in the semi-darkness as their faces moved apart, smiling softly at him as he tucked his head under Iruka's chin.

Remaining under the tree for several more minutes, Iruka glanced up and noticed the rain was starting to ease off a bit. Droplets of water ran down his face, and looking down he saw Kakashi wasn't in any better condition. His spiky hair was plastered to his head, his bangs hanging down over his face and dripping into his visible eye.

"Come on, let's make a run for home before it starts back up," Iruka said, grabbing Kakashi's hand in his once more. Kakashi nodded, a smile evident under his mask. Iruka gave him a small grin before starting to jog in the direction of his apartment. Kakashi kept up with his pace, a laugh escaping him as they dodged water puddles while running.

It didn't take them long to reach Iruka's apartment building as thankfully they hadn't been very far when the storm hit. They climbed the stairs to the third-story floor, leaving trails of water behind them as they rushed to his front door. Iruka unlocked the door and Kakashi headed straight for the bathroom, Iruka right behind him as he shut the door. They both went into the bathroom and Iruka turned the shower on, watching Kakashi strip completely as the water heated up. He moved back and gestured for Kakashi to go first.

Kakashi stepped under the streaming cascade of water, standing under the hot spray of the shower for countless minutes until his shivering finally eased as he warmed back up. He quickly cleaned himself, washing his hair and body thoroughly before stepping out and letting Iruka get in before all the hot water was used.

"You can wear a pair of my shorts tonight, just look in the top drawer of my dresser. We'll dry your clothes in the morning," Iruka spoke loudly over the sound of the pounding water. Kakashi nodded with a smile, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing a smaller towel before leaving the steamed-up bathroom. He walked into Iruka's bedroom, searching through the aforementioned drawer and taking out a pair of white shorts. He dried off with the towel covering him, then slipped the shorts on. They were a little big on him, but it was just them in the apartment so he didn't mind too much if they slid down on him. He used the small towel to dry his hair, going back into the bathroom to throw both towels in the hamper. Iruka was still in the shower so he went back into the bedroom and crawled on the bed, waiting for his lover to join him.

He laid there for a while, listening as Iruka finished his shower and dried his hair. Kakashi could hear the other man walking around the apartment, getting anxious for Iruka to join him. He lay on his stomach, enjoying the feel of the soft sheets on his bare upper body. Unconsciously he began rubbing himself along the sheets, loving the sensation he was getting. The shorts had slipped lower on his hips, revealing the upper part of his pelvic bone.

Kakashi turned over onto his back; his left hand started roaming over his stomach, moving up slowly along his skin in a teasing manner. His fingers trailed lightly along the contours of his abdomen, roving past his chest to lay on the curve of his throat. He moaned lightly at the feeling, his neck arching back slightly as his other hand moved to the waistband of the shorts. His eyes had fallen closed, half in tiredness and half in pleasure, so he never noticed the brunet standing in the doorway watching him. Just as his hand was about to dip beneath the shorts' fabric he heard Iruka clear his throat. His eyes shot open as his head whipped around towards the door, a blush staining his cheeks at being caught. The blush got darker when he saw the smirk on Iruka's lips.

A dark brown eyebrow quirked up as Iruka continued smirking. Embarrassed, Kakashi dove under the sheets, the sound of Iruka's light chuckle making his face burn even more as he ducked his head under his pillow. The bed dipped as Iruka climbed in beside him, his arms wrapping around Kakashi's waist and pulling him back into his body as they settled for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

Big thanks to FaiNeko for giving me even more ideas for this series and for reading over this for me. He's actually more my co-author as well as my muse. **:D**

**Drabble #4**

Kakashi surreptitiously glanced at the clock on the wall behind Iruka again, sighing to himself when he saw only five minutes had passed since he'd last checked. He'd been planning all day on a 'surprise' for Iruka, only to have his plans slightly derailed when Naruto and Konohamaru showed up. Don't get him wrong, Kakashi didn't mind his former student and the boy who was Naruto's self-proclaimed little brother visiting, just not when he had some sexy time with Iruka in mind.

The two boys had been there just over an hour. Kakashi was beginning to get a little anxious; he didn't want to be rude or let Iruka know about what he'd planned (after all, it wouldn't be a surprise if he knew), but it'd been a few days since they'd been together due to Kakashi having been on a mission, and he was missing his lover's touch.

He stood up, catching Iruka's attention. "I'll be right back," he excused himself, giving a soft smile under his mask at the brunet. Iruka smiled back, watching him leave the room before turning back to his conversation with Naruto.

Walking down the short hallway, Kakashi grabbed a set of clean clothes out of the bedroom before stepping into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. He smirked to himself as he dug through a drawer and found a bottle of Iruka's favorite lube. He decided he'd go ahead and lube himself up, this way he'd be ready for tonight. With what he had planned, he knew he'd have Iruka all but pouncing on him.

He slipped out of his pants, tossing them into the hamper along with his long-sleeved shirt, briefs and socks. His jonin vest was hung up on the hook on the back of the bathroom door. Now naked, he popped the top of the lube and poured a small amount on his fingers, then reached around and began preparing himself. Kakashi closed his eyes and envisioned it was really Iruka's fingers touching him. He bit back a moan that threatened to escape as he shuddered at the image, his body heating up. He quickly finished prepping himself, getting more excited by the second. He wanted Iruka's hands on him as soon as possible.

Kakashi leisurely got dressed and placed the lube back in the drawer, giving himself a little time to cool down. After a few minutes he emerged from the bathroom, calmly walking back to the living/dining room. He was now in a pair of loose black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt that tended to ride up his belly a bit if he stretched. His mask was still in place covering his face, his headband also still tied around his head and covering his left eye. He always kept his face hidden unless he was alone with Iruka.

Kakashi sat down at the dining table, noting that from this position Iruka had a clear view of him without the boys being able to see him unless they turned around. Kakashi pulled out his secret weapon for his teasing session: a cherry lollipop. He slid his mask down a bit and to the side so he could pop the lollipop in his mouth, avoiding Iruka's gaze and focusing on the candy in his mouth. He didn't worry too much about exposing his face; he'd have time to tug his mask up if they turned to look at him. He'd chosen his seat for that purpose.

Assuming an innocent expression, Kakashi began working the lollipop like a prop. He took exaggerated licks, running his tongue all over the round candy before popping it completely into his mouth. The whole time he licked he was thinking of licking Iruka, imagining it was actually a certain part of his boyfriend's anatomy in his mouth instead of the candy. He fought not to smirk as he caught Iruka staring. He pulled the sucker out of his mouth and slid his mask back up quickly when Naruto turned to see what had Iruka's attention.

"You ok Iruka-sensei?" he asked, brows furrowed in confusion at what his ex-teacher was gawking at.

The question seemed to startle Iruka out of his trance. "Oh, uh, I'm fine Naruto," he smiled at the blond, his eyes sliding towards Kakashi once again as he saw his pale-haired lover lower his mask and begin slowly licking his lollipop again. He tried listening to what Naruto was saying, but his mind was going blank as he watched Kakashi lick the sucker. He twitched as he stared at Kakashi giving long, slow sucks to the lollipop, a blissful expression settled on his face as he lapped at the red candy. Iruka gulped as his eyes remained fastened on his lover.

Kakashi felt like grinning. Iruka looked a bit sweaty, his countenance a bit uncomfortable as he listened to whatever Konohamaru was saying. Those dark eyes were now hot, zeroed in on his mouth and tongue playing with the lollipop even as he struggled to give his guests his full attention. Kakashi felt his body heat up even more, his skin quivering in expectation of feeling those strong fingers dance over his sensitive skin and having that warm body cover his own.

Naruto noticed that Iruka's gaze was focused intently on Kakashi, the brunet barely paying heed to anything he or Konohamaru was saying. After a few moments the blond stood, grabbing Konohamaru and ushering him out, a knowing smirk on his face. "We're gonna be going now, we'll catch you at a better time Iruka-sensei! Bye Kakashi-sensei!" He quickly pulled the now-complaining boy out the door, Konohamaru's voice echoing in the hallway before the door shut as he asked loudly why they had to leave. "You'll understand one day," Naruto's laughing answer was faintly heard as the door shut.

Before the boys had completely made it out the door Iruka was on the move, heading right for Kakashi with a predatory look. He pulled the grey-haired man up and drew him into a passionate kiss, hauling him close as Kakashi's arms wrapped around Iruka's neck. The lollipop was dropped, laying forgotten on the floor as Iruka all but dragged a now smug Kakashi into the bedroom, their lips never parting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off this story.

Huge thanks to FaiNeko, my muse and inspiration for this story.

**Drabble #5**

Kakashi reclined back in the bathtub with a sigh, the warm water helping soothe his tired muscles. He'd had a very busy evening yesterday that continued until early this afternoon. His whole body was a bit sore, but it was mostly his legs and arms from when he'd gripped onto Iruka so tightly. His throat was also a bit sore, his voice low and scratchy from screaming and moaning so much. Not that he regretted any of it; the slight aches were well worth it.

As he began relaxing Kakashi thought back over his very active night and morning. A smile broke out on his face as he remembered it all started with his sexy dance. He'd wanted to surprise Iruka with the dancing (he'd asked Genma to teach him some new moves) while teasing his lover.

He'd waited until after they'd eaten dinner Sunday evening. He hadn't eaten much, his stomach a mass of nervous butterflies as he'd eaten as quickly as he could before heading into the bathroom. Kakashi took his time getting ready, wanting Iruka to have plenty of time to finish his dinner and be sitting in the living room.

He began by preparing himself, digging out the familiar bottle of lube from the bathroom drawer, knowing there would be no time for him to do that later in the heat of the moment. He stripped his clothes off and used the lube, making sure he was nice and wet before slipping on a pair of Iruka's boxer shorts. The shorts were a bit big on him, riding low on his hips, but Kakashi loved them. He loved wearing Iruka's clothes; it was the same feeling he got when he curled up in Iruka's bed, being surrounded by his lover's scent in the fabric and knowing he had on something that belonged exclusively to Iruka.

The last part of his ensemble he added was a pair of black cat ears. Iruka had gotten them for him about a year ago; it was one of Kakashi's favorite accessories to wear during their 'play' times. He gave a last glance in the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

Walking across the hallway into the bedroom, Kakashi laid his headband on the dresser next to his mask before heading to where Iruka was. He took a deep breath at the entrance from the short hallway to the living room, then slowly moved forward. He stopped in the middle of the room, catching Iruka's gaze as he began humming. With a seductive smile and his eyes half-lidded, he started dancing, his hips moving slowly as he trailed his left hand across his chest lazily. His body swayed to the tune he hummed as with every move he got a bit closer to Iruka.

Iruka's eyes widened then grew dark with lust as he watched his lover begin dancing for him, his mouth dry at the sight in front of him. It took all his willpower to sit and watch when he wanted to grab the other man and take him right then. Kakashi's pale skin shone in the low light, the black boxers hanging low on his hips. The cat ears caught his attention almost immediately, making Iruka smirk and want to get his hands on Kakashi even more; the cat ears were such a turn-on for him, and Kakashi knew it and used it to his advantage. He recognized the tune being hummed as the song from the Icha Icha movie; it was Kakashi's favorite movie, they'd watched it so many times that Iruka would know that melody anywhere.

Kakashi's humming was being interspersed with moans as he gyrated his hips, his other hand moving down to cup his now hardened arousal. The one on his chest traveled up to the base of his neck, fingers skimming over the column of his throat and inching up to his jaw. Iruka swallowed heavily when Kakashi began palming himself through the thin material of the boxers, his hand moving almost lazily as his hips continued their erotic movements. Iruka's hands squeezed the arms of the chair he was sitting in, fighting with himself to stay in his seat. But when Kakashi moaned through his humming and tilted his head back in pleasure at his hand's ministrations Iruka made to grab him.

When Iruka stood and reached for him, Kakashi moved out of his reach, never faltering in his dancing. It became almost a game, Iruka chasing after and constantly trying to touch Kakashi while Kakashi continually danced out of Iruka's grasp, a smirk on his lips. His mischievous gaze watched Iruka's every step, always keeping just out of reach.

As Kakashi began humming the song from the beginning once again, he lifted his hand back to his throat. Keeping his eyes trained on Iruka he slowly dragged his fingers up and began licking them one at a time. His mismatched stare remained fixed on Iruka's fiery gaze as he dragged his tongue provocatively over his fingers like he did his lollipop from a few nights ago. Iruka's eyes flared and before Kakashi had time to blink the brunet had pounced on him.

They were on the floor before Kakashi's senses caught up to him, Iruka lying on top of him while all but devouring his mouth hungrily. Kakashi smiled into the kiss as his arms wrapped around the brunet's neck, his fingers tangling in long russet strands. Iruka's tongue swept inside Kakashi's mouth, tangling with his and mapping out every inch while his hand slid beneath the waistband of the boxers, his fingers curling around Kakashi's hard length.

Breaking his mouth away, Kakashi mewled at the contact of Iruka's warm hand, bucking up into the grasp. His head fell back as Iruka stroked up and down a few times, his own hands pulling up Iruka's shirt to search for bare skin. The fabric was finally yanked off and Kakashi traced his fingers over the strong back and down to the base of his spine, his hands moving in slow circles over the warm flesh.

****Edited for content. To read full version go to my profile for links.****

Trying to catch his breath, Kakashi's vision blurred a bit from the pleasure still wracking his body. He turned his head a couple minutes later and watched as Iruka stood, then was surprised when the brunet reached down and slid his arms around him. Iruka hoisted Kakashi up, his large hands clutching the pale-haired man's ass as he began carrying him towards the bedroom. Kakashi wrapped his legs around Iruka's hips and clung to his lover.

As he was carried Kakashi began nibbling on Iruka's neck, just below his ear. It was one of his favorite spots and he figured Iruka would like it as much as he did. The next thing he knew was being pushed up against the hallway wall and Iruka taking his mouth in a scorching kiss as his legs unwound from around Iruka.

A while later found them both on their knees, Iruka kneeling behind him, both men panting hard. Kakashi's vision was a bit out of focus, a smile on his lips as they separated and Iruka gently pulled him up and led him into the bedroom.

Iruka walked into the bathroom and retrieved a wet cloth, going back to Kakashi to clean him a bit before wiping himself off. The cloth was discarded on the floor by the bed as Iruka sat against the headboard. Kakashi crawled onto his lap, curling into the hard contours of Iruka's abdomen and chest as Iruka began caressing Kakashi's body, his fingers roaming slowly over the sweat-slickened skin. Kakashi lifted his head and they met in a lazy kiss, Iruka nipping at Kakashi's lips and enjoying the light touches Kakashi was giving him.

****Edited for content. To read full version go to my profile for links.****

They stayed like that for several moments, then Iruka eased Kakashi off his lap and lay him down on the bed before grabbing the cloth he'd discarded earlier and again wiping Kakashi clean before tending to himself.

"We need a shower," he murmured, brushing some of Kakashi's hair off his cheek.

"N'now, 'm'tired," Kakashi mumbled sleepily, curling up on a fluffy pillow.

Iruka chuckled, drawing the man close and wrapping his arms around him. Kakashi was already asleep, completely worn out. Iruka gave him a sweetly amused smile, lying down beside him and joining him in some much-needed rest. He gave a last glance at the clock on the bedside; he'd give Kakashi a few hours' sleep before rousing him again for their next session…

With a start Kakashi jerked awake from his memories, glancing around a bit groggily only to find Iruka standing by the doorway with a predatory gaze. He licked his lips as he observed his lover's body, the water hiding nothing from his view. Despite still being a bit tired Kakashi's body heated up at the look he was getting, and Iruka gave a wicked grin as he noticed and began walking towards him.


End file.
